The universal series bus is a popular interface for computer peripherals to connect to each other. The standard was updated from USB 1.0/1.1 to USB 2.0 and then updated from USB 2.0 to USB 3.0. The USB 3.0 is a signal transmission standard developed from the USB 2.0. The maximum speed of the USB 3.0 is 5 gigabytes/s, but that of the USB 2.0 is only 480 megabytes/s. Currently, an electrical connector based on the USB 3.0 is compatible with an electrical connector based on the USB 2.0. That is, the electrical connector based the USB 3.0 is equipped with the same structure of the electric connector based on the USB 2.0 and additionally is configured with a plurality of pins providing functions for the USB 3.0.
And, the USB 3.0 Promoter Group has finished the specification for its new, reversible USB connector design which is called USB 3.1 Type-C connector in December, 2014. The Type-C connector is about the same size as the Micro USB connector, but it's symmetrical, which allows it to be plugged in two orientations with no ill effects. The maximum speed of the Type C is 10 gigabytes/s.
China Patent Application No. 201410395693.9, published on Nov. 19, 2014, to Zhao et al., discloses a kind of Type-C connector comprising an insulative housing, two terminal modules assembled to top and bottom surfaces of the insulative housing and a metallic shell surrounding the insulative housing and two terminal modules. In recent years, the electrical connector has been provided with additional functions (such as a waterproof function) besides a basic connection function. However, the above said Type-C connector doesn't have waterproof function.
So, an electrical connector assembly with good effectiveness of waterproof is needed.